


Scouts Honour

by Children_in_a_Fairytale



Series: Prompt Game Responses [4]
Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Only One Bed, So many tropes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-06 05:13:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18381659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Children_in_a_Fairytale/pseuds/Children_in_a_Fairytale
Summary: “You’re in luck babe,” Taako says, walking over to, and kneeling down by the hearth. “Taako was a boy scout, I got this.”--------------------------------Several minutes later, it is clear that Taako doesn’t have this.(T rating is for language)





	Scouts Honour

“This” Taako declares, wringing out his braid onto the doormat of the little shack, “is the worst day of my life. I am cold, I am wet, my baller makeup is ruined and to top it all off, we’re stuck in the middle of bum fuck nowhere.” He is tempted to sit down right there on the mat, but he moves further inside to let Kravitz in out of the cold.

  
When Taako looks back at him, Kravitz looks grumpy, and uncomfortable. The suit he had been wearing to Magnus’ wedding was soaked through and seems to be sticking in unfortunate places. When he sees Taako looking, Kravitz forces a smile.

  
“Well, it could be worse. We have shelter, at least. And we don’t have to sleep in the car. I can walk back down the road in the morning and get some help but for now we should bunk down.”

  
Taako grabs his hand and gives it a squeeze, it’s cold of course, but even more so than usual, he can see Kravitz starting to shiver as he turns the torch on his phone to shine around the room. He spots a fireplace on the far wall and, next to it, a neat stack of firewood.

  
“You’re in luck babe,” Taako says, walking over towards it, and kneeling down by the hearth. “Taako was a boy scout, I got this.”   
  


\--------------------------------   
  


Several minutes later, it is clear that Taako doesn’t have this. He is swearing quietly at the wood which is stubbornly refusing to light when Kravitz sidles up behind him and hooks his chin over the shorter mans shoulder.

  
“I don’t doubt that you were a great scout love, but aren’t you also a wizard?”

 

Taako freezes then rocks back onto his heels.

  
“Fuck.” 

  
The fire is lit rather quickly after that.

  
\--------------------------------

  
Taako is beginning to think that the storm and the stranding may be a blessing as he watches Kravitz strip out of his wet suit, carefully hanging each piece on the few pieces of furniture in the one roomed cabin. Taako is lounging on the bed and he sees as Kravitz catches his gaze in one of the darkened windows.

  
“I’ve just realized babe” Taako says, rolling into what could be considered a seductive pose, “there’s only one bed, whatever shall we do on this long and cold night, with no hope of rescue until morning.”   
Kravitz holds his eye and smirks before turning and walking slowly towards the bed.   
  


“I wonder.”   


**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt   
> "It could be worse"  
> Thanks for reading ! Comments and Kudos make my day


End file.
